


Pariah

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Maou, was on a mission of the highest caliber: Find Yozak Gurrier.
Relationships: Yozak Gurrier/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 4





	Pariah

Pariah  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Yozak x Yuuri  
\---

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Maou, was on a mission of the highest caliber: Find Yozak Gurrier. Although he knew the target was somewhere in the castle, Yozak was a spy and knew how to hide. Not to mention Yuuri wasn't the best at that sort of thing—he had always sucked at playing hide and seek as a child. But that was beside the point. He had a mission, and he was determined to see it to its completion. To keep himself entertained, he hummed the _Mission Impossible_ theme as he walked down the corridors of Blood Pledge.

The Maou wasn’t sure who made the decisions about his safety detail or when such decisions were made, but one day he came to the realization that Yozak had at some point been assigned to his personal guard. Learning this fact took some time, because unlike Conrad, Yozak was not visibly at his side. But once the fact was known, Yuuri took interest in getting better acquainted with Yozak. He felt he should know all of the people who were going so far to protect him, and in getting to know him better he hoped that maybe keeping him out of trouble became less of a chore and more of a favor. That seemed to work in his favor with Yozak, because over the years Yozak and he became more inclined to seek each other out for talk or company outside of the perimeters of subject and king.

He found the spy early in his search, a memorable first for the king, for sure. The man was in own of the spare rooms in the east corridor, preening in front of a tall mirror. On said man’s body was a full-length gown in a shade of blue that would look hideous on just about anyone else. But for Yozak, the color brought out the brightness of his eyes and complemented his equally bright hair.

“Come on in, Yuuri-Heika,” Yozak greeted, his attention still on the mirror. His way of speaking to the king—that mixture of casualness with just the added honorific to keep out of trouble—infuriated many of the staffers of Blood Pledge Castle, especially those who knew they would never have the privilege of getting away with such a thing. Yuuri, as always, wished the formality could be dropped completely.

“I heard you’ve been assigned a new mission for an extended period. I came to see you off,” the Maou stated, trying to stress the innocence of his visit. 

“More like you came to get some gossip from the source,” Yozak corrected, his grin wide and knowing. He was rewarded with the king’s adorably sheepish smile and a light line of pink across the man’s cheeks.

“That might be the case. So, is what everyone is saying true?”

“If what they’re saying is that I’ll be undercover at a brothel, then yes, that’s true.”

Yuuri let out of whistle to attest his amazement. Mission complete. “That’s crazy. How are you going to hide that you’re a man in a place like that?”

Yozak merely shrugged and then leaned over a bit to get a better look at his face in the mirror. He didn’t have any of the makeup yet, but it was important to analyze what blemishes or giveaways would need to be covered. Satisfied, he stood up straight again.

“When you’re good, you’re good,” he replied simply, as though that were explanation enough.

And for Yuuri, it seemed to be. He came behind Yozak and looked into the mirror for himself. Half of his figure was hidden behind Yozak’s frame and skirts, but the lengthened limbs and dark features of the nineteen-year-old Maou were still caught in the mirror’s reflection. The mirror reflected the motions of his hands as they settled on Yozak’s waist, lightly smoothing over some wrinkles that had developed in the dress when Yozak moved.

“Maybe I should come visit your place of work while you’re there. It seems like that may be my only source of fun these days.” He did not elaborate on what sort of fun he was referencing; With Yozak, there is no need.

“Not getting enough love around here, Heika?”

Yuuri sighed, and Yozak knew they had breached a touchy subject. “Not so much. I wonder if my status makes me a bit of uh…I don’t know...”

“A pariah?” Yozak finished helpfully. He watched through the mirror as Yuuri scrunched his nose behind him. Yuuri’s hands were still attached to Yozak’s waist as though he had forgotten they were there.

“I don’t know if a man-eating fish is the best way to describe it.”***

That made Yozak chuckle, and he felt the need to comfort his king out of the insecurity. “People like you just fine. And they do show their interest in you. You just need to learn how to read the more subtle signs.”

“Subtle signs?”

“Right. Not everyone is going to be as loud in their affection as von Bielefeld and von Christ are.”

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Yuuri grinned. He finally slid his hands off of Yozak’s waist and admired the older man in the mirror. “It looks very good, Yozak.” 

“Why thank you.” The corners of Yozak’s lips twitched, a sure sign to others that he was about to begin some mischief. Yuuri, unaware of the habit, couldn't make a proper escape in time. 

“Do you mind unzipping it for me? I have to pack it away,” he asked the king. He watched as Yuuri’s face flushed a light shade of pink again, but there was a nod of acceptance anyway. Seconds later he felt cool, thin, slightly trembling fingers pulling at the zipper and sporadically fluttering against the muscles of his back. When the zipper finally reached its end, he wasted no time and pulled himself out of the dress with a ruffling of skirts. He bent to pick the garment up and held it out in front of him for show, seemingly admiring the piece off of his body as he watched his king’s reflection in the mirror. Yuuri was a deep shade of rose by then, his breath held as his eyes scanned Yozak in nothing more than his small black underwear. He felt Yuuri’s eyes traveling up his calves, settling on his backside for a few moments before traveling up his spine and along his neck and arms. 

Yozak finally moved, and Yuuri jumped in response, pulled out of his trance. His eyes darted away as Yozak turned and packed the dress in his duffel and they remained transfixed on some point on the far wall until he saw Yozak moving toward him in his peripheral vision.

“Aw, Your Majesty, I’m disappointed,” Yozak purred, his voice teasing. “You said the dress looked good on me, but it didn’t seem to have this sort of effect on you.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, and Yozak watched as his king’s Adam’s apple dipped and rose in the movement. A moment of silence passed, and Yozak’s eyebrows rose in interest at the lack of denial. Well, then.

Yozak took an extra moment to calculate the time remaining until he had to report to his mission’s destination, and the wisdom of making such a daring move. When the return came back as a resounding 'yes' on both accounts, he stepped closer to the Maou. He ran his hand along the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, a bold test of Yuuri’s response to the situation, and was rewarded with the reply of grinding hips. 

“What were you saying earlier about your status being a burden on your personal life?” The question was murmured against the outer shell of the Maou’s ear as they stepped precariously toward the wall, the younger man fumbling to place the locking bar over the door when they finally reached it.

“Everyone else in the castle has scruples, apparently,” he responded while relieving himself of his shirt.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not a bit,” the Maou assured, and then from that point on all reassurance were non-verbal.

\---

End note: *** - Yuuri is confused here. He thinks Yozak just compared him to a piranha.


End file.
